Perils
by Lady Lithoniel
Summary: Drama,romance and a werewolf oh my! While on a case Catherine and Grissom find out that not all myths are just myths, they meet a werewolf and have to find out if she's responsible for a murder! But she's not the only danger! GC,CSIMiami xover HCal later
1. of murder and wolves

Alora a calim: Hi it's me and I have a brand new story only it's CSI this time! The pairings are: Catharine Willows/Gil Grissom, but it might be a little later on in the story before it happens.

They make the cutest couple if only they would get together on the TV show… oh well anyway enjoy!

Perils

"So fill me in what do we got?" asked Catherine.

"Male DB no I.D" answered Jim Brass.

"Well we better get started." Gil said.

Catherine and Gil walked over to the body where the coroner was just finishing up.

"He's been dead about 3 hours, looks like the slash across the throat was the cause of death, but we'll know more after the autopsy."

As they looked down they could see that there was a large slash across the man's throat and he was covered in blood. He was dressed in black and was covered in multiple slashes and scrapes. And next to him lay a gun.

"Maybe an animal attack?"

"Out here maybe, but it's a bit close to that house isn't it?"

"Hmmm I wonder who lives there maybe they heard or saw something?"

"Brass said they checked it out there's no one in there but it looks like someone was just there, the TV was on there was food, but the place was messed up a bit."

"Curious"

Just then they heard something whimper and growl from outside.

"Brass I thought you said this place was clear!"

"It was we'll go check it out"

Brass and the other officers crept to where the sound had come from, an out crop of rocks.

"OH MY GOD!"

Just then the whimpers turned to a ferocious snarl and the officers started running as a huge black shape leaped from behind the rocks.

"RUN"

Every one started to run thinking that the thing was going to attack but when they turned back they saw it was running in the opposite direction.

"Brass get a tranquilizer!" Gil shouted.

They quickly fired at the creature. It yelped as the dart hit home it slowly turned to face them the full moon revealing what it was…a giant black werewolf! It looked at them straight in the eyes it's yellow eyes with they're piercing gaze. It slowly pointed it snout up at the moon and let out an unearthly howl that wasn't full of rage, but full of sadness and it made the CSI's and the officers shudder. After a few stumbling steps the beast finally fell.

They slowly inched they're way towards the werewolf, once they were sure it was fully knocked out they took a good look at it. It had huge long fangs, giant paws and claws, and thick jet black fur that was matted with blood.

"It's injured!" Catherine remarked almost sadly. Sure enough it looked like it had been shot in the shoulder. All of a sudden the creature started to shudder violently and there was a blinding flash of light. When they looked down at the werewolf in it's place lay a young woman with long brown hair and her shoulder was bleeding badly, but the odd thing was her clothes weren't ripped or torn except for the place she had been shot. She also wore a moon shaped amulet.

"Well let's get her to a hospital!" Gil ordered.

"Either that or the vet!" Catherine commented.

Alora a calim: 00 interesting? Tell me if you think so R&R!


	2. truth

Alora a calim: Hey back with chapter 2! Thanks to my reviewers and their fantastic comments!

Oh and by the way I don't own CSI or werewolves (Wish I did I LOVE WEREWOLVES!)

"Grissom, the werewolf girl is awake in the hospital, but this is the weird thing one we brought her in the staff said that she worked there she's a doctor. Her name is Ashley Billard, she's 25, but she's not originally from here, she's from up north in Newfoundland Canada." Catherine informed Grissom.

"All right well we better get down there and talk to her about last night"

"How can you be so calm after what happened? She's a damn werewolf, I'm having enough trouble just dealing with the fact that they exist!"

"We just have to except it"

Catherine just sighed and looked at Gil, he could be calm and practical at the strangest and times, she loved that about him. She flashed a quick smile and grabbed her coat.

AT THE HOSPITAL

"She suffered a single gunshot to the shoulder as well as some scrapes and bruises, but she's almost fully healed it's remarkable I'd say she'll be released from the hospital by tomorrow"

"So can we go in and see her?"

"Yes, but she hasn't talked to anyone since she became conscious she's been staring at the wall all day."

Grissom and Catherine walked into the room. They looked at the woman she sat up straight in the bed staring at the wall, she had a bandage on her shoulder. She slowly looked at them as they walked in, her eyes were now green, but had almost a yellow tint to them.

"Hello I'm Gil Grissom and this is Catherine Willows we're here to talk about what happened last night"

The girl slowly nodded. With almost an amused look on her face.

"May I ask what's so funny?" asked Catherine.

"I know you don't trust me and that you're afraid of me, I can see it in your eyes as well as sense it, you don't have to worry I will not harm you." The woman answered.

"Well you are a werewolf" Catherine muttered under her breath.

"I heard that" Ashley said. Catherine just looked shocked and Gil almost smiled.

"Being a werewolf does have it's advantages!" Ashley laughed.

"Ok now what can you tell us about last night" Gil said.

"Well lets go back a bit further then that to when I first became a werewolf," Ashley said "I was only 13 at the time I was walking home when I got jumped by a huge furry thing that looked like a giant wolf it bit me, but then ran off. I was shocked because wolves are extinct in Newfoundland anyway the next morning the bite had healed so I wasn't to worried about it, but when the full moon rolled around I transformed and then I knew. So I ran away from home and traveled to Transylvania the land of vampires and werewolves to see if I could be cured without getting shot by a silver bullet or killing the one who bit me, I maybe a monster, but I'm not a cannibal, after a few years there I learned there was no cure, but there was a way to control the transformations and powers it was called the amulet of the moon and could only be taken by the purest and strongest werewolf out there and since I was bigger then most and I hadn't killed or hurt anyone I searched for it and when I found it I took it and for the first time in years I could be out in the moonlight with no fear of becoming a hideous monster. After that I tried to contact my family, but someone had told them I was a werewolf and they wouldn't trust me so I moved to Vegas and became a doctor, irony anyone?" she smiled sadly.

Catherine and Grissom sat there absorbing the whole tale.

"Wow that must have been horrible" Catherine said. Gil looked at her, her eyes full of caring he loved that about her.

"No it wasn't that bad us Newfies can take a blow, but we always get back up" she smiled. Then she noticed the look in Gil's eyes when he looked at Catherine and the look in Catherine's eyes when she looked at Grissom. Ashley smiled even bigger.

"Ok now I'll tell you about last night" she said interrupting the two's thoughts "I was out side checking on my horses, there's a stable behind the house if you hadn't noticed, is someone looking after them?"

"Yes don't worry there were 6 horses correct"

"Yes"

"All right resume with your story"

"All right I checked on my horses and heard a crash from inside my house so I snuck around to see what it was and I saw a burglar so I tried to call the cops, but I tripped up and he heard me so he came out running with a gun and tackled me to the ground. We fought for a while when I realized I wasn't going to win in my human form so I transformed and started to fight him, but he got me in the shoulder so I bit down on his arm and pinned him, but he tried to shoot me again, but the bullet missed me and went to it went a little high and slashed across his throat so I guess it must look like I slashed him, but evidence should reveal that it was a gunshot." Ashley said.

"Ok we don't want you leaving town, but your house is now a crime scene so you can't go there." Grissom said.

"All right I'll just grab a hotel somewhere oh and here's my cell phone number incase you need something from me." Ashley said writing a number down on a piece of paper.

"Ok thanks oh and will you be willing to give us a DNA sample willingly?" asked Catherine.

"Sure."

Catherine swabbed the inside of her mouth noticing that her teeth were pretty pointy especially her canines.

"Ok we'll get back to you as soon as we can."

"OK"

Catherine and Gil left the room.

"Well what do you think?"

"It sounds and looked like she was telling the truth and her eyes were pointing to the right so…"

"Ok time to process the evidence"

Gil stared at Catherine as she walked off, would he ever find the courage to tell her how he really felt?

Authors note: Sorry I forgot to add that she had horses. Anyway the first bit of GC hope you like it!


	3. danger

Alora a calim: Hey hope you liked the last chapter it was the first bit of GC and an explanation to what really happened and how my original character (Ashley) became a werewolf. NEWFIES ROCK! I AM A NEWFIE!(means I live in Newfoundland that's in Canada and it's very cold here in the winter we're really far up north and we get like what 5 feet of snow every year! Sorry I'm rambling again anyway here's the 3rd chapter.

Chapter 3 danger?

Gil walked into his office when he noticed an unmarked envelope on his desk. He opened it and what he saw on the paper was horribly specific.

I'M COMING AFTER YOU GRISSOM!

It was written in what looked blood, Gil was still staring at the note when Catherine walked in and looked over his shoulder and her eyes widened with shock and fear.

"Oh my god Gil!" she exclaimed "Come on we have to get this to trace!"

Gil turned around to follow her still in shock. Who would want to come after him? They dropped the note off to trace not stopping to talk about it, last thing he needed was everyone in the lab talking about it. He walked back to his office and sat down thinking when Nick walked in.

"Hey boss I finished that case on the two female DB's turns out the husband of one of them killed the other woman, but his wife saw so he had to get rid of her to and…boss? Are you even there?"

Grissom snapped out of his train if thought.

"What? Oh yes good job."

"Hey you all right I heard about your case, a werewolf man you guys get all the fun!" Nick drawled on in his Texan accent. He smiled and then left.

Gil got up and walked down to trace nearly slamming into Catherine as he went.

"Whoa Gil where's the fire!" she said laughing.

"I was just running down to trace to see if they got anything off that letter." Gil explained.

"Ok I'll head down with you"

"All right"

They walked down to trace and saw Hodges. He turned around to see Gil and Catherine standing there.

"Oh I got your results there were no prints, but the writing was in blood, but not human it was animal blood chicken blood to be exact."

"Ok thanks" Gil said taking the letter and he and Catherine walked out of the lab.

"Maybe we should show this note to Ashley she does have the senses of a wolf." Catherine said almost jokingly.

"You know that might not be a bad idea we have to go and get a dental impression from her anyway." Gil said.

"All right I'll call her to see what hotel she's at."

"O she already told me this morning, she's at the moonlight hotel"

"Ironic much"

"yes come on lets get going" Gil smiled.

AT THE MOONLIGHT HOTEL

"Hello" Catherine smiled at Ashley, she had grown much more comfortable talking to the werewolf.

"We need a dental impression of your human and werewolf teeth"

"All right no problem" she smiled and bit down on the substance. Then she turned into her werewolf form, towering over Gil and Catherine in her glossy black fur, huge ripping claws, and her eyes bright yellow and piercing. She opened her mouth and bared her huge razor sharp fangs and bit down on the noticeably thicker and larger piece of foamy substance. After she turned back into her considerably shorter human self.

"Is that all you need?" she asked.

"Well no we need to ask you about one more thing, do you know anything about this note?"

"Let me see"

She grabbed the note, but then dropped it with a yelp of pain.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know when I touched the note it burned me!" Ashley said showing them her hand which was an angry red and raw "Do you have any glovs?"

she asked Gil and Catherine.

"Um ya sure here" Catherine said passing her the gloves. Ashley slipped them on and picked up the note.

"Oh my god Gil someone really is after you!" Ashley said with a look of concern "Anyway the writing is in chicken blood, a hen it smells like it was written by a man, and there's the smell of wolfs bane! This was why I was burned, silver is not the only way to hurt a werewolf, if any werewolf touches the plant called wolfs bane it will burn them horribly.'

"O.K so we know the note was written by a man, written in chicken blood and whoever it is has access to wolfs bane which should narrow it down because it doesn't grow in Nevada." Gil said

"Yup, you got it."

"Ok lets get searching." Catherine said.

"Oh wait one thing before you go Gil be on your guard." Ashley said as they left "May the power of the werewolves protect you and Catherine"

Authors note: I don't know if there is even a moonlight hotel, but I thought is was fitting and for all you botanists out there I'm sorry if I was wrong about the wolfs bane maybe it does grow in Nevada so sorry!(Oh and I'm not sure whether or not wolfs bane harms a werewolf , but I thought it would be cool! Hope you liked it! R&R


	4. don't leave me!

Alora a calim: Hey this is the fourth chapter hope you like it oh and I forgot to mention this story takes place around Christmas time hope you like it.

Gil's cell phone started to ring right after they came out of the hotel.

"Grissom"

"Grissom it's me I'm done the autopsy come down and check it out" said the doctor.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

"All right what have you got doc?" asked Catherine.

"Well from what you told me the werewolf is correct she made the slashes and the bite on his arm, but the slash across his throat was caused by a bullet, look the jagged marks mean that it wasn't from a knife or very sharp object plus there was GSR on his throat."

"Thanks, I guess we can go inform Ashley the good news" Gil said.

"Ok you want to call her or tell her in person?" Catherine smiled.

"Well there are no other cases so we can go tell her she can go home and that she's innocent"

"Ok I'll meet you in your office I have to go check on something" Catherine said as she walked down the hall.

Grissom went into his office to grab his coat, it was unusually cold for December, when he got into his office he noticed another unmarked envelope. He put on a pair of gloves and slowly opened the envelope, inside there was a small piece of paper which read

TONIGHT I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER AS I HAVE SUFFERED!

Again it was written in blood, Grissom guessed it was still chicken blood, and he had just finished reading when Catherine walked in.

"Gil is that another threatening note? Come on lets go to QD."

"What good will that do? He left nothing last time so he probably won't this time. Even if he did the results would probably tell us the same things Ashley did!" he said angrily. Catherine looked a little shocked that he had snapped at her he never did that. Seeing the look on Catherine's face Gil instantly felt sorry.

"I'm sorry Catherine; I guess this guy is getting to me." Gil apologized.

"It's okay." Catherine said "we'll catch this guy don't worry."

She gently stroked his hand causing both her and Gil to blush.

"Umm I guess we should get going" Gil said a bit weakly.

"Ya" Catherine said smiling.

AT THE MOONLIGHT HOTEL

"So I can finally go home?" Ashley said smiling

"Yes and your horses are all in their stalls"

"Great" she said "I'm going as soon as I can I have some things to do."

"Well then we'll leave you to get ready to go home then, oh and we proved your story you won't have to worry about it any more"

"Great I guess I'll see you and- Sniff, sniff I smell chicken blood, did you get another one of those letters?"

"Unfortunately yes"

"May I see it? But you can hold it."

Gil took out the note and showed her.

"It's basically the same as last time chicken blood, written by a male and the letter has been rubbed with wolfs bane"

"Ok thanks Good Bye!"

"Good Bye you two and remember what I told you!" she said as they walked out side. After they left Ashley started to pack her things up, but suddenly stopped and ran out of the room.

"Well she seemed rather happy." Catherine said trying to break the silence.

"Ya" said Gil distractedly. All of a sudden a man with a mask on and dressed in black jumped out of the shadows in front of the two pointing a gun at them.

"I warned you mister Grissom, tonight I will have my revenge by destroying what you hold dearest!" he said suddenly he turned the gun on Catherine. Gil stepped in front of Catherine shielding her protectively. The man laughed a cold cruel laugh as he walked over until he stood face to face with Gil.

"Oh so you think you can protect her? Well guess again!" he tried to push Gil out of the way, but Gil fought back, he tried to turn the gun away, but the man was stronger and he threw Grissom off. Gil slammed into the wall of the hotel, but quickly got up and stood in front of Catherine who was trembling in fear.

"I won't let you touch her!" Gil yelled.

"Oh isn't that sweet." The man said mockingly "Well let's see if you can protect her after this!" The man fired the gun at Gil who went down with a bullet in his shoulder. Catherine screamed and rushed to Gil's side.

"Oh my god Gil please stay with me!" she cried franticly as she tried to stop the blood that was pouring out of the wound "Please don't leave me I love you!" The man laughed cruelly as he walked over and dragged her away from Grissom who was barely conscious and groaning with pain.

"Gil! let me go you jerk!" Catherine screamed as she struggled against her captor.

"Shut up!" he yelled as he pressed the gun to her temple "Now mister Grissom you will suffer as I have before you die!"

He prepared to fire, but all of a sudden a dark shadow struck him like a cannon ball. It was Ashley only she was a werewolf. She stood up Razor sharp claws spread apart, huge fangs bared dripping with saliva, her eyes had turned blood red, and her thick black fur bristled. She stood there snarling, looking like a demon from hell. She lunged forward and snatched the gun up in her jaws and shattered it with a metallic snap. She threw the man on to the street and gave a terrible roar that made his blood turn to ice water. Her turned tail and ran, but not before he yelled "I will get you eventually!" Ashley quickly turned back into human form and rushed over to Gil's still form. She quickly checked his pulse, finding something she quickly pulled out her cell phone and called an ambulance. Then she tore a strip of her shirt of f and tried to staunch the flow of blood.

"Come on Gil hang on!" she prayed as Catherine ran over. She grabbed Gils hand while tears rolled down her face.

"It'll be OK Cath, the ambulance is on its way I can all ready hear it."

Catherine strained to here and after a few seconds she could here it, but the seconds it took for it to get there seemed like hours. When they finally got there Ashley informed them to what happened as they strapped him to a gurney.

"Catherine you go with Gil I'll meet you down at the hospital."

"Ok" Catherine said smiling a little through her tears.

"Don't worry he'll be Ok I am a doctor after all!"

Alora a calim: Do you like it? Come on people send me reviews!


	5. Christmas miricles

Alora a calim: oh my what's going to happen to Gil? Don't worry more GC and it's Christmas Eve MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

Catherine looked down at Gil; he looked so pale she hope they would get there in time. After what seemed like an eternity they finally arrived at the hospital. The medics rushed Gil in, but they told her to wait in the lounge. After a few minutes Ashley rushed in and found Catherine in the lounge, her eyes were red from crying and she was rocking back and forth clenching her hands together.

"Catherine?" Ashley whispered quietly. She looked and Ashley saw that her eyes were full of pain and worry. She sat down beside Catherine.

"Hey you ok?"

"I-I don't know, I'm just so worried"

"Well you won't have to worry about getting information, I work here so they'll tell me everything and I'll tell you"

"Thanks" Catherine said putting on a small smile.

"What are friends for?" Ashley said smiling back "he knows you care and he'll hang in there."

The two women sat there for about and hour until a doctor finally came in.

"How is Gil" Catherine said almost bursting into tears.

"Are you family?" he said.

"No, but-"

"Then I'm sorry I can't tell you anything."

"But you can tell me" Ashley said getting up and showing him her ID "I'm a respected doctor here."

"All right then I guess that's all right Mr.Grissom suffered a single bullet wound that passed very close to his heart, we managed to get the bullet out and he's stable for the moment"

"Can we see him?"

"He's still asleep, but yes you can go see him."

"Ok thank you doctor"

They walked in to Gil's room where he lay on his bed not moving. They pulled up two chairs and sat down. Catherine glanced at her watch and gasped.

"Oh No I have to go pick up Lindsey from her babysitters!"

"I can go get her you stay here, do you have any proof you sent me?"

"Ummm yes take my cell and when you find her call me so I can tell her myself ok?"

"Perfect, do you want me to bring her back here?"

"Yes there's no one else home."

"Shame this has to happen on Christmas Eve."

"Yes, but maybe we'll get a Christmas miracle."

Ashley smiled and walked out of the room leaving Catherine holding Gil's hand.

"Please Gil come back to me!" she whispered as she put her head down. Gil's eyes fluttered open and he slowly looked over at who was holding his hand and he smiled.

"Cath?" he said weakly. Catherine's head shot up in surprise.

"Gil!" she said her voice full of joy.

"I love you too and Merry Christmas." He said smiling at the look on her face. She slowly leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Gil I was so worried about you, I thought you were going to leave me!"

"I will never leave you." He said pulling her in for another kiss. It was truly a Christmas miracle.

Alora a calim: OH isn't that sweet! Merry Christmas everyone! Please give me reviews for Christmas!


	6. Christmas surprises

Alora a calim: hey sorry if you thought the last chapter was a bit rushed but I wanted to finish it in time for Christmas oh well enjoy the next chapter it's still around Christmas I had a case of writers block so it's a bit late.

Ashley pulled up in front of the address Catherine had given her she walked up the drive way and knocked on the door a middle aged woman answered the door.

"Hello what do you want?"

"I'm here to pick up Lindsey."

"Can you verify that her mother was supposed to pick her up."

"Ya she's at the hospital so she sent me, you can call her on her cell to make sure if you want."

"Yes I will hold on a moment."

After a few moments the woman came back with a young girl.

'That must be Lindsey' Ashley thought smiling.

"All right lets go." Ashley said gesturing towards the car.

"Ok" Lindsey replied shyly.

After a few moments in the car Lindsey spoke.

"Why is my mom at the hospital? What happened to her?" Lindsey asked her eyes filled with concern.

"No your mom's ok it's Gil he was Ummm he had an accident and your mom went to the hospital with him."

"Ok is uncle Gil going to be ok?"

"Yes" Ashley replied smiling at the fact she called him uncle Gil.

"You talk a bit different, your not from around here are you."

"Nope, I'm from up north in Newfoundland, Canada."

"Do you get a lot of snow up there?"

"Oh ya! I remember one year we had around five feet!" Ashley said laughing at the look of shock on Lindsey's face.

"Wow!"

"Ya we'd have loads of fun!"

"Then why did you move?"

"Well because I had a problem and to fix it I had to move away."

"Oh"

"So do you know Gil really well?"

"Oh I love seeing him he's really nice and my mom likes him a lot!"

"I see" Ashley said her smile growing broader.

"Here we are!"

Ashley stopped the car and opened the door for Lindsey.

"Come on lets go find your mom"

Lindsey grabbed Ashley's hand when they entered the busy building. Ashley looked at the small child holding her hand and smiled. When they finally got to Gils room Lindsey ran into the room and threw herself into her mothers arms.

"Mom!"

"Hey Linds how was your day?"

"Great! We had a little Christmas party in school!"

"Wow that sounds like fun"

"It was!" Lindsey turned around and gave Gil a small hug.

"Hi butterfly!"

"Hi uncle Gil how do you feel?"

"A lot better thanks to your mom." Gil said winking slyly and then looking at Ashley whose eyes widened and smiled when she realized what had taken place while she was gone and she winked back.

At that moment the doctor walked in to check up on Gil.

"You had a close call there for a minute Mr.Grissom, but you should recover nicely I don't want you to do anything strenuous for the next while and I want someone to stay with you for the next few days.

"He'll stay with me" Catherine said immediately. Gil looked at Catherine with a please-you-don't-need-to look in his eyes and she looked back with an oh-yes-I-need-to look in her eyes.

"All right then it's settled you can leave tomorrow morning if everything looks good." The doctor said as he left the room.

"Cath you didn't-"

"Oh yes I did Mr.Grissom!" Catherine said with a mischievous look in her eyes as she leaned over and kissed him. Lindsey stared at her mother kissing Gil and then broke out into a huge grin, obviously she had been hoping this would happen for a long time.

"It's about time you two got together!" she giggled as they finally broke apart. Everyone in the room burst out laughing.

Alora a calim: I know it wasn't the action packed but I wanted to take a break and write something sweeter and have a bit more of Gil and Catherine, but there will be lots of action in later chapters! REVIEW PLEASE! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!


	7. not so pleasent surprise!

Alora a calim: hi everyone I'd just like to thank my faithful reviewers I really appreciate them. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but with the combination of school and a nasty case of writers block it's been a little tough hope you like this chapter!

Catherine smiled as she looked around her. Lindsey had climbed up on Ashley's lap and they had both fallen asleep, they looked so sweet cuddled up together. She had been afraid of the Newfoundland werewolf, but now she thought of her as a great friend. When she turned to Gil her smile grew broader. He looked so much more peaceful when he was asleep, no sign of worry or care. She was just about to fall asleep herself when one of the nurses walked in. Obviously using her wolf sharp ears Ashley's eyes immediately snapped open, when she looked at Lindsey cuddled into her lap she smiled and just stayed still out of fear of waking her.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are now over." The nurse said "but we can set up a cot for you if you like."

"Oh, thank you, but I have my daughter to take care of." Catherine said.

"Don't worry Cath you stay here Lindsey can stay at my place for the night." Ashley said.

"I can't let you do that it's too much"

"No it's no trouble at all you stay here with Gil and we'll meet you back here tomorrow morning."

"O.k. thanks"

"No problem like I said what are friends for."

She gently shook Lindsey awake.

"Come on Linds we have to go you're going to sleep over at my house and your moms going to stay here with Gil."

"O.k." she mumbled sleepily. Ashley picked her up and started to leave. She turned around and looked at Catherine.

"Goodnight Cath see you in the morning."

Then she continued on her way out.

"All right lets get that cot set up." The nurse said.

IN ASHLEY'S CAR

"Where are we going?" Lindsey asked.

"We just have to make a quick stop and then it's of to my house, do you like horses Linds?"

"Yes I love horses!"

"Well I have 6 horses and when we get to my house I'll take you to meet them would you like that?"

"Yes thank you!"

Ashley smiled at the young girl's joyful look on her face. She quickly stopped at a house and got out. After a few minutes she came back with two shapes following her. She opened the back door and to large huskies jumped into the backseat and sat next to Lindsey licking her.

"Oh what pretty dogs!" she giggled as they licked her "what are their names?"

"The white one is a girl her name is Elentari and the black one is a boy his name is Noste."

"Those are nice names."

"Yes they're elvish names; I'm a bit of a Tolkien fan."

"Cool!"

"Look we're here."

They pulled into the driveway and Lindsey and the dogs jumped out of the car.

"Wow you have a nice house and I can see the stars so clearly!"

"Ya when you live away from the city the air is much clearer plus it's nice and quiet."

Just then the two wolf like huskies broke out into a long howl at the bright moon.

"Well most of the time." Ashley said as Lindsey started to giggle.

"Come on I'll show you my horses."

They walked towards the stable and the horses started to neigh wildly.

"They're just glad to have a visitor." Ashley said "I have 6 horses, three mares and three stallions. I'll introduce the guys first, the big white one his name is Rochir, the brown one is Nar and the smaller white one is Astald."

"They walked along the stables petting the horses as they were introduced.

"Now I'll show you the girls. The black one is Mellon, the dark brown one is Arda and the white one is Varda."

Ashley smiled as Varda seemed to take special interest in Lindsey.

"I think Varda likes you."

"I like her too!"

"Well you can come visit whenever you want."

"Oh thank you!"

"O.k. elle wilwarin time for bed."

"What does elle wilwarin mean?"

"Little butterfly."

"That's what Uncle Gil calls me!"

"Yes your mother was telling me." Ashley replied leading Lindsey upstairs.

"O.k. this is where you'll be sleeping if you need anything I'm in the room right next to yours O.k.?"

"O.k."

"Goodnight Wilwarin."

"Night!"

THE NEXT MORNING

"Lindsey time for breakfast!" Ashley yelled from downstairs. She listened to the sound of small feet running down the stairs.

"Morning! What's for breakfast?" Lindsey asked.

"Well I'm having toutons what would you like?"

"What are toutons?"

"Its fried bread dough and you can eat it with maple syrup or molasses whatever you like, do you want to try some?"

"Sure"

Ashley quickly took a couple blobs of dough and dropped it in the frying pan, after a few minutes she took them out and cut them up.

"What would you like on it?"

"Ummm maple syrup please."

"O.k. here you go."

Lindsey sat down and started to eat.

"Yum this is really good!"

"Your welcome."

After breakfast they got in the car and drove to the hospital to pick up Catherine and Gil. They walked into Gil's room to find Catherine and Gil kissing.

"Everyone ready to go?"

"Ummm yes lets go" Gil said blushing.

A few minutes later they were outside Catherine's house. Ashley saw the look on Catherine's face.

"What's wrong Cath?"

"I don't know something just doesn't feel right, but I'm sure it's nothing."

They got out of the car Ashley walked ahead while Catherine helped Gil out of the car. She slowly opened the door and gasped.

"What is it?" Catherine said her voice full of worry.

"You might want to look at this."

Catherine looked inside and cried out in horror. Her house had been completely turned upside down. Furniture was tipped over, glass was broken and bits and pieces of things laid strewn everywhere.

"What happened?" Catherine cried in despair.

"I don't know, but I need you, Lindsey and Gil to get out right now!"

"Why?"

"Because I smell the man who attacked you two!"

Catherine, Lindsey and Gil slowly backed out of the house as Ashley walked further in sniffing the air. After about 15 minutes Ashley came out.

"It's O.k. the house is clear."

"O.k. lets go to the crime lab." Catherine said "Ecklie is going to kill me for missing work."

"If it helps I'll vouch for you" Ashley said.

AT THE CRIME LAB

"CATHERINE HOW COME YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP FOR WORK?" Ecklie yelled.

"Because Gil and I were attacked and Gil was severely injured, I called you remember?"

Ecklie saw Gil leaning heavily on Ashley's shoulder.

"Yes, but your fine and you had to come to work!"

"I called my team and they said they could handle it for one night."

Just then Warrick, Nick, Sara and Greg rushed into Ecklie's office.

"Oh my god Gil are you O.k.?"

"Ya how are you feeling?"

"Who's this?"

At this remark the team all turned to Ashley.

"This is Ashley Billard." Catherine said.

"You mean the werewolf?"

"Yes the werewolf" Ashley said looking at the looks on there faces she quickly added "Don't worry my bark is worse then my bite!"

This broke the ice and they all laughed.

"Well Catherine I'll let you off one time, but next time you'll be in **_serious_** trouble! Now about your home being ransacked."

"What!"

"Your house was ransacked!"

"We'll get right on it!"

They all walked out of the office and Ecklie saw it was pointless to argue so he left them alone.

Alora a calim: I know this chapter was a bit long, but I'm starting to get back into the drama and another cause of this chapter was to tell you more about my OC Ashley and like her I'm a lord of the rings fanatic so I used a couple elvish references in this chapter. So if you think it's good tell me of you think it sucks still tell me! REVIEW!


	8. Chase

Lithoniel: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been so busy with school and my Lord of the Rings fanfic. I just wanted to let you guys know I have a new name Lithoniel. It's my real name in elvish. Any here's the next chapter of Perils. Oh I almost forgot I might have this thing end up in Miami, what do you guys think of that? Tell me if you like the idea and if there's enough interest I might do it. Any ways I'm rambling so here's the chapter.

"Wow Cath, this place is a mess!" Greg exclaimed.

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" Catherine said, her voice dripping with sarcasm and Ashley laughed, but quickly turned it into a cough.

"Come on let's get started." Ashley said, once she got her giggles under control and she proceeded to sniff around. The team gave her one of those what-the-hell-are-you-doing looks and Ashley sighed and turned to them.

"Hey, being a werewolf has its perks, My senses are as keen as a wolfs, hearing, sense of smell, but I'm not color blind!" she said in an almost bored voice and continued to sniff around. She turned back to Gil and Catherine.

"Did you two ever find out about the wolfs bane, because the smell is strong in here!"

"No I totally forgot! Greg would you go to the lab and search on where you can get wolfs bane in Las Vegas area? Then see who has access to it."

"Sure thing!" Greg said and he shot out the door. After a few hours later the team came up with nothing, but a few finger prints.

"Who ever did this knew what they were doing, those prints could be Lindsey's or Catherine's for all we know."

"Yes I know."

"Stay here all of you and don't move, pretend you're still looking for evidence and talk to each other!" Ashley whispered urgently.

"Why?" Catherine said avoiding eye contact.

"Because our perp's right out side and I'm going to get him!"

"but your unarmed!"

"Ummm you're forgetting you're talking to a werewolf."

"But it's not a full moon, or even dark out."

"No, but I'm a special werewolf, I can transform whenever I like, now do as I say."

Ashley quickly got out of sight of the window and transformed. The other CSI's barely contained their gasps of amazement. Ashley dropped down onto all fours and silently padded out the back door. The CSI's continued working until they heard a ferocious snarl outside, they drew their guns and rushed out side, well everyone except Gil. They saw Ashley, still as a werewolf, running after a black car at wolf speed! The CSI's leapt into their cars and sped off after them. The chase ended at the airport. Ashley had turned back into a human to avoid drawing attention to herself.

"This way!" she yelled to them. They chases after a man who was running with a suitcase. Ashley ran after him, slipping through the crowds easily, but not fast enough. The guy boarded a plane just as Ashley caught up to him and an employee stopped her. Ashley growled in frustration as the plane took off.

"Where does that plane go?" she demanded.

"To Miami." The shaken employee answered. Ashley turned to the CSI's.

"I think you should call Lt. Horatio Caine!" she said gravely.

"How do you-"

"Long story short, I helped them out on one of their cases a while back."

"Well you are full of surprises."

"You have no idea!" Ashley muttered. Back at the crime lab Ashley was talking to the forensic artist, who was creating a picture of the man she had chased.

"He had dark hair, and blue eyes he looks almost just like that guy from my case!"

The forensic artist nodded and finished the picture. She ran it through the data base and got a hit.

"Jerry Williams." Greg said handing them the profile.

"Charged with possession of drugs, attempted murder and he was charged with a murder, but there wasn't enough evidence."

"No wonder we couldn't find anything, he's an old hand at this."

"Hey, get this, the John Doe in the morgue is actually Jack Williams, Jerry Williams brother!"

"That would explain why he's out to get me and you guys. He thinks I killed his brother and you guys let me off!"

"Well if there's an alleged killer on his way to Miami I think it's about time to give Miami Dade a call." Catherine said pulling out her cell phone.

"Horatio? Ya it's me CSI Willows from Las Vegas? Yes it has been a while. Now listen there's a suspect here that's on his way to Miami. What's he charged with? Well he tried to kill Gil, Ashley and I and he sent threatening letters to us and ransacked my home. He was also charged with murder once, but he got away. Who's Ashley? You've met her before, Ashley Billard! She said she helped you out on a case once. Really? That doesn't surprise me. Ok well just be on your guard. Give us a call if anything comes up. All right, bye."

"Well?"

"He said thanks for the warning they'll be on the look out and he told me to say hi to you Ashley."

"Ah"

"Well what do we do now?"

"We wait."

"You guys can stay with me in the mean time." Ashley said grinning.

"No, we couldn't."

"No, it's no problem really, I haven't had guests other then Lindsey in years!"

"Well thank you very much!"

"No prob, at least you can rest a bit easier now that Jerry Williams has left the country."

"Ya, I suppose so."

"Anyway, let's go home and get something to eat."

"I'm all for that!"

"See you guys!" Ashley called to her new friends the CSI's.

"See ya tomorrow Cath!"

Lithoniel: Ya I know it's short, but I have to get back into the motion of it. Next xhapter will be better I promise.


	9. old friends new enemies

Lady Lithoniel: Hey I know I haven't updated this story in a really long time because of this cursed writers block! But I'm back and ready to write some CSI! Also I'm going to turn this into a CSI, CSI Miami crossover so there might be some Horatio/Calleigh (I always thought they should be together!) Anyways enjoy the chapter.

The next morning Ashley was up at dawn, checking her horses before going back inside. All of a sudden her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ashley is that you?"

"Horatio? Uh ya it's me, is this about our perp?"

"You still can't stay out of CSI business can you?" he laughed, "but yes this is about your perp. He's the prime suspect in a murder here in Miami."

"Damn it and I could have had him! What were the circumstances?"

"It was a cop, shot point blank in the throat."

"Oh no, you're not serious! This is my fault, but I'm going to fix it. H we'll be there as soon as we can."

"You mean you're coming here?"

"You bet! That guy has already tried to kill Gil and he's killed a cop! Next time it could be one of your CSI's! No we're coming to finish this!"

"All right we'll be waiting."

"All right Bye Horatio, oh and say hi to Calleigh for me!"

"Will do. Bye."

With that Ashley hung up the phone. As she did Gil and Catherine walked into the kitchen, Gil was leaning on Catherine slightly.

"Good morning you two! I've got some bad news." Ashley sighed. She told them about the cop killing, "That's why I'm going to Miami."

"Seriously? Well then we're coming with you." Catherine said definitively.

"All right I can see there's no stopping you."

"You'd better believe it." Gil muttered.

"All right you better get packed I'm booking the earliest flight I can."

"I'll just see if my mom can look after Lindsey."

The Next Morning 3:00 AM

"Come on you two!" Ashley called back to the sleepy CSI's.

"How can you be so perky at 3 AM?"

"Werewolves are nocturnal."

"Ah"

"Come on let's get on board." Ashley laughed handing the employee their boarding passes. They sat down and the plane took off. Gil and Catherine gently fell asleep. Catherine's head was on Gil's uninjured shoulder and his head was gently resting on hers. Ashley smiled softly at the two. She looked out the plane window and watched the sun rising above the clouds, tinting her eyes red. She narrowed them as she that about Jerry Williams.

"I'm coming Jerry, your time is swiftly coming to an end." She growled dangerously before she too fell asleep. When she awoke they were getting ready to descend.

"Gil, Cath wake up!" she said gently shaking them awake.

"Welcome to Miami!" Ashley said smiling. After the plane landed they gathered up their belongings and got off the plane. As they picked up their luggage Ashley noticed a certain blonde haired woman coming their way.

"Calleigh!" Ashley called and the two women hugged each other.

"Oh my gosh it's been so long!" Calleigh said in her southern accent.

"I know, to bad we had to come under such circumstances." Ashley sighed then ushered Gil and Catherine over, "Calleigh this is Gil Grissom and of course you remember Catherine."

"Hi." She said shaking both their hands.

"Where's H?" Ashley said looking around.

"He's at the lab. Busy day." Calleigh sighed.

"Well we'll get to our hotels and meet you at the lab ok?" Ashley said turning back to Gil and Catherine. They nodded and they all left. At the hotel Gil and Catherine decided to share a room. Ashley laughed a bit as Catherine defended herself.

"Just in case Gil needs help!" she protested. Ashley winked and smiled slyly.

"Sure you are!" she giggled. Once in the lab they met Horatio and Calleigh out front. Horatio noticed Gil's arm around Catherine and he raised an eyebrow.

"Come on we'll show you the evidence."

He and Calleigh dropped back to talk to Ashley.

"Are they?"

"Yup!"

"Did they?"

"Yup!"

"So they're…"

"Ooooh ya!"

"I always knew they'd get together." Horatio smiled.

"Ha I've known them for barely a week or so and I knew!"

"Hurry up!" Catherine shouted up ahead. Ashley bit back a really witty come back because it probably would have sent Catherine through the roof. Ashley, Calleigh and Horatio quickly caught up with them. A few more CSI's ran out of the building towards them.

"Hey, wolf girl!" Ryan said grinning.

"Eric, Ryan!" Ashley cried hugging both of them fiercely. The two men laughed and patted her on the back.

"Hey Cath." Eric said. She smiled before frowning again.

"Ok, now let's get down to business." Ashley growled, "So you're positive it was our guy?"

"Yes, his DNA was on the cop's body, as well as a strand of hair in the wound."

"Ok, so all we have to do is track him and catch him. I need you to take me back to the crime scene ASAP so I can track him, remember how I helped you guys last time?"

"Ya you're better then our blood hound!"

"First you should rest." Calleigh said. Ashley nodded; there was a big time difference.

"All right, but I start at dawn tomorrow."

"We'll be waiting."

Ashley, Gil and Catherine all left for their hotel with Eric and Ryan, leaving Horatio and Calleigh. She looked up at him.

"So what do we do now handsome?" she asked softly. Horatio smiled a bit, he loved it when she called him that.

"We wait beautiful, we wait."

AN: sorry it's so short, but I've been so busy, I was studying for my finals and the teachers were driving me up the wall! The next one will be better and longer, werewolf's promise!


	10. Authors warning

Lady Lithoniel: Hey guys hope you're having a good summer I know I am. Now down to business, I'm thinking about ending the story now or discontinuing it because of the lack of reviews. Since no one is bothering to review I assume you don't like the story. If you wish for me to continue tell me in your reviews, if I get a good enough response I will continue the story and, I have already started to plan the sequel. So if you want Perils to continue and for me to bring in a sequel click the review button! May the grace of the Valar protect you!

Your elven fanfic writer,

_Lady Lithoniel_


	11. authors note

Lady Lithoniel: Mae govannen! Thank you for reviewing, I have decided to continue the story! However I may not update for a while because I am currently on vacation. Please keep reviewing I love reviews! Oh and I have one thing to ask my readers, would you guys like me to throw in a little horatio/calleigh romance? Just tell me in a review or e-mail me!

Your humble writer,

Lady Lithoniel


	12. shoot out terrors

Lady Lithoniel: hey omg thanks for all the reviews you guys rock! Thanks you guys it means a lot. Now I have decided that I am also going to throw in some horatio/calleigh romance, I hope you'll enjoy it. Now on with the show!

Ashley yawned widely as she turned off her alarm clock. She suddenly realised where she was and leaped out of bed throwing on the first pieces of clothing she could find. She crept down the hall to Gil and Catherine's room. She opened the door with her spare key that they had given her to find them sleeping peacefully. Catherine was snuggled into Gil's shoulder and his arm was around her waist. Ashley resisted the strong urge to say awww how sweet and silently closed the door, she didn't have the heart to wake them up. She drove to CSI head quarters and met Horatio and Calleigh out front.

"Where's Gil and Catherine?" Calleigh asked.

"You should have seen them they looked so sweet! I didn't have the heart to wake the poor things."

Horatio and Calleigh grinned at this remark.

"O.K I'll follow you guys to the crime scene, come on let's go." Ashley said suddenly turning very serious.

Ashley hopped into her rental as Horatio and Calleigh got into a hummer. As they drove Calleigh looked anxiously at Horatio.

"Do you think Ashley will be able to find him?"

"I hope so beautiful, I hope so." he sighed, but then turned to Calleigh with a small smile on his face, "I wouldn't worry though you remember how she did the last time."

Calleigh smiled back, "How could I forget, the way she sniffed him out and attacked him it took all of 5 minutes!"

Horatio glanced back at Calleigh who was staring out her window. He couldn't help, but smile at the beautiful blonde next to him. He had always had a soft spot for her. She was smart, kind, and extremely attractive. Horatio mentally shook himself and focused back in the road. Calleigh looked at Horatio just as he turned away from her. 'Is it just me or was he staring at me?' she thought to herself. Calleigh grinned, ha she wished. She had always known she admired Horatio and she had to admit she did have a soft spot for him... ok maybe it was a bit more then a soft spot. Come on Calleigh focus, you can lose yourself in daydreams later! She shifted her attention back on the task ahead. When they got there Ashley jumped out of her car and walked over to Horatio.

"So this is the spot?" she asked. Horatio nodded. It was then that she noticed the looks that they gave each other. 'Oh they've got it bad! Once all this is done I'm going to have to play match maker! Ha I am so bad.' she thought to herself grinning.

"What are you grinning about?" Calleigh asked.

"Oh nothing just something I have to do once this is all over. Now let's get to work, it'll be easier if I'm in my werewolf form so for the next while I'm just an abnormally large black German shepherd who looks remarkably wolf like got it?"

"Got it."

Ashley transformed, looking all the world like a huge black wolf, but her eyes had that sparkle of human intelligence. She placed her nose to the ground and started to sniff around. After a few moments her head shot up and she howled before breaking out into a fast lope. Horatio and Calleigh ran after her. After what seemed like forever she suddenly stopped and changed back. They were in front of an old run down shack that looked abandoned.

"Draw your weapons this is the place." Ashley growled. Horatio and Calleigh drew their guns and Ashley transformed. Horatio called for back up before they slowly inched their way towards the building. Ashley gave them a nod and Horatio kicked the door in.

"Miami Dade police!" he yelled, "surrender."

His answer was a stream of gunfire. The trio threw themselves flat and a cruel voice rang out.

"Ah officers, I see your little pet led you to me."

"Come out with your hands up Jerry!" Calleigh ordered.

"Or what doll? You know you're to beautiful to be working with these losers!"

Beside her Horatio stiffened.

"Surrender we have back up on the way, there's no escape."

Another round of gunfire forced them to duck. Ashley suddenly heard him change location. She quickly changed back into a human.

"H he's coming from behind us!" she yelled. Even as she spoke she heard his gun being cocked. Then the unexpected happened. A smoke grenade suddenly landed in front of them and thick grey smoke started to fill the room. They couldn't see anything. Ashley coughed, wandering around blindly.

"H? Calleigh?" she cried. Finally the smoke cleared. Ashley's stomach plummeted. Standing in the room was only Horatio and herself… Calleigh was missing. On the floor was a single piece of paper. Ashley cautiously picked it up.

"H radio the police back, it's now a hostage situation, he's got Calleigh." she said quietly, she looked up at Horatio. His face had gone very pale and his bright blue eyes were full of worry, "Don't worry H I'll get her back if it's the last thing I do!"

They drove back to CSI HQ where a whole building full of people swarmed at them Gil and Catherine at the front.

Back off!" Ashley snarled at them, "Eric, Ryan Gil and Catherine you come with us, the rest of you get back to work! We have everything under control." She added gently.

They all went back to the hotel.

"We wait knowing that, that, monster he'll probably contact us, and then the chase is on." Ashley said turning to stare out the window, "Then he'll pay dearly for what he's done!"

Lady Lithoniel: Oh the drama! Dun dun duuuuuun! Lol Anyways hope you guys liked it, please review! I hope you guys are having a great summer! Now I might not be updating for a while because I am going camping for a while, but as soon as I get back I'll start writing err I mean typing. Lol, may the sun shine upon your roads my friends!


	13. show down

Lady Lithoniel: Yes I'm back in action! After many a night meditating trying to get rid off this annoying writers block it worked! Sorry it took so long. Anyways thanks to all my reviewers you all rock! Oh and I'm really excited cause Tuesday's my Birthday! So pleeeeeeease review! It would make an awesome present lol!

Ashley paced the room back and forth anxiously, still no word of Jerry or Calleigh's whereabouts.

"Ashley stop pacing or you're going to wear hole through the floor!" Catherine said. Ashley looked up at her sheepishly.

"Sorry I pace when I get nervous!"

"I know one thing I can't take this much longer!" Catherine said. Horatio was in the lab with his CSI's processing the note; Gil had gone with him leaving the two women in the lobby. They had decided to go back to the hotel room and do some brainstorming of their own.

"Okay so let's look at what we've got so far," Catherine said trying to get Ashley to stop pacing. It was beginning to make her dizzy. Ashley sat next to her friend.

"Well our previous information is useless since he's changed locations, our guy pals have the note for analysis and we are nearly back at square one. We have the name and the evidence now we just have to catch him! Basically it means we don't have much."

"I hate to say this, but I have to agree, our only hope is if he contacts us or if that note reveals anything."

Ashley nodded and closed her eyes bringing up a mental picture of the note trying to find something they' missed. The message was written on plain white paper, nothing special about it.

'I've got your little friend wolf girl! You're going to pay for killing my brother. I'm going to hunt you down and kill you like the mangy dog you are! Unless you give yourself up your friend isn't going to live too much longer!'

The message had been scrawled in plain black ink. Again nothing really special about it, but there was something else, something…familiar. Ashley's eyes snapped open.

"That's it!" she crowed happily. She leapt out of her chair. Catherine gave her a 'she's-finally-lost-it' look.

"Ummm explanation please?" she asked.

"The note, I knew there was something about it, something familiar. I know what t is now, I smelt salt water! He must be hiding himself and Calleigh on a boat!"

"Are you sure?"

"Catherine if it's one thing a Newfoundlander knows, it's the smell of the sea, even if it is the Pacific. Now come on!"

She grabbed Catherine's hand and rushed down to the lobby where she nearly ran into Horatio and Gil.

"We've got a lead!" they all said at the same time, "He's on a boat!"

"Okay that was weird." Ashley muttered.

"There were traces of slat water residue on the note and I'm going to assume you smelt it?"

"Your finely tuned CSI senses tell you that?" Ashley said sarcastically. She just couldn't resist.

"I've got every available officer searching the marina, but it could be like searching for a needle in a haystack!" Horatio said, clearly frustrated. Ashley patted his arm.

"We'll find her H, I promise." She said softly, "Come on if we get down to the Marina I can try and track him. Face it it's probably our best bet."

"I agree."

"So what are we waiting for let's go!" Ashley said. They all jumped into their vehicles and sped off. Down at the Marina Ashley winced at the site of all the boats.

"Damn I forgot how packed this place was!" she hissed.

"Actually it's not so bad today so we're lucky."

"Says you" she growled. She swiftly ducked behind the hummer and a very large black wolf trotted out. She went along the lines of boats, nose to the ground most times. People walking towards them nervously moved as far to the side as possible without falling into the water. Ashley suddenly stopped. She sniffed a spot on the ground then the air. Her ears pricked forward. She trotted along a little ways before letting out a howl and breaking into a run.

Calleigh's POV (in third person)

Calleigh's eyes fluttered open. She let out a muffled groan at the sharp pain in her head. The last thing she remembered was being in the gunfight with Jerry Williams before a smoke bomb went off and something heavy hit her on the back of her head knocking her out. She woke up completely and found herself bound and gagged in a dimly lit room, only it felt like it was moving up and down. It was then that she realized that she was on a boat. She closed her eyes trying to keep calm.

'Okay Calleigh calm down girl' she thought to herself, 'Horatio's probably out looking for you right now.'

She smiled at the thought of Horatio, right now he was her only hope, but she was glad her only hope was him.

"Don't bother trying to look for a way to escape." A cruel voice said. Calleigh turned her head and gulped. She was looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Now you just sit there and be a good girl. I'm sure your boyfriend and his friends are on their way right now oh and that little wolf of yours as well. Once they're out of the way we'll see what happens to you. You're to pretty to kill…yet."

Only one thought was in her mind.

'Hurry Horatio!'

Suddenly she heard a noise that wanted to make her cry out with joy. It was a long wolf howl. Instead of being afraid her captor just smiled insanely.

"Now the real fun begins!"

Calleigh swallowed hard desperately trying to loosen her bonds without moving too much.

Ashley's POV (third person)

Ashley stopped in front of a small yacht. It was white with the name 'Freebooter' written on the prow. The others caught up to her gasping for breath. She quietly changed back into human form.

"This is it you guys."

H quietly called for backup. The four of them cautiously began to board. The three CSI's had their guns drawn and Ashley was ready with gleaming white fangs. Once on board they split up. Horatio went back aft; Ashley up to the Bow, Gil searched the Port side while Catherine headed up to the wheel house. The adrenaline was pumping and everyone was on the alert. Ashley caught the scent of her quarry.

'He's definitely here!' she thought to herself. She heard a very soft cry from Catherine. She knew the others couldn't have heard it.

"Shit!" she muttered and ran up towards wheel house. She was met with a bullet that barely missed her head. She ducked behind the corner. She peeked around to see none other then Jerry Williams holding Catherine with a gun to her temple.

"Not again!" she hissed. She made eye contact with Horatio. He gave her a quick nod and began to sneak up behind Jerry. Now it was her job to keep him occupied.

"Let them go Jerry!"

"But why wolf girl? We just met, don't tell me you're planning to go already?" he sneered.

"You're despicable!"

"And you're a bitch who murdered my brother, but hey we all have our little problems!"

"That's a lie your brother's own criminal acts caused him to die!" Ashley snarled peeking around the corner again.

"You're the liar!" he roared firing at her again, "now behave or this pretty lady is going to have a _very _bad day."

"Let them go!"

"No!" he said tauntingly, "you're on my boat and I'm making the rules here!"

Calleigh's POV (third person)

As soon as Jerry left the room Calleigh tugged fiercely at her bonds, but the knots held firm. She desperately looked around the room and saw a broken screw jutting out from the wall. She struggled over to it and put her back to it. The sharp metal sliced her arms and she felt blood run down her hand.

'Well at least I know its sharp enough.' She thought. Slowly she began to slice the ropes. She jumped when she heard a gun shot causing her to cut her arm again, but it also severed the last rope. She quickly pulled the ropes off herself and ripped the gag from her mouth ignoring the sting of her cuts. She heard voices, it was Ashley talking. She heard another gunshot and began to cautiously make her way above to the deck

Ashley's POV (again, third person)

'Come on Ashley think girl think!' she thought desperately to herself. She ducked as another shot whizzed overhead.

'Crap to close!'

"Come on out wolf girl, you can't hide behind there forever!"

"Yeah, well I'm damn well gonna try!" she muttered to no one in particular. She peeked out from the corner again and saw Horatio and Gil were almost in position.

'Okay just a little longer' she thought. But then the worse possible thing that could've happened did happen.

(A/N: damn you Murphy's Law! Lol)

Jerry suddenly spun around. Horatio was almost directly behind him where as Gil was still trying to come around her side. Jerry's gun dug into Catherine's temple. Horatio froze.

"Let her go Jerry!" he warned. Jerry smirked.

"Or what you'll shoot me? If you even move she dies!"

Catherine's eyes were brimming with tears as she struggled to keep calm. Then everything went off like a chain reaction. Jerry cocked his gun, his finger tightening around the trigger.

"Don't do it!" Horatio warned. Jerry just looked at him and smiled. He tightened the trigger even more, but suddenly he pointed at Horatio and fired.

"NO!"

Lady Lithoniel: gasp what will happen next?! Well I hope you all liked it, it was a killer to write, just wait until the next chap which I promise to try and post ASAP. Oh and a special thanks to ADASakura who gave me the idea for the whole stand off with Catherine in this chapter thanks a million!

R-E-V-I-E-W!

makes adorable puppy dog face pleeeeeeease! Or else! turns into a demonic wolf

makes puppy dog face again Thank you!


	14. The Final Clash

Lady Lithoniel: Oh my god I'm so sorry for not updating soon ducks behind computer chair as various iron objects are thrown my way Hey watch it! Anyways ya I was so busy preparing for my tests, this HUGE language assignment plus I pulled my shoulder doing some heavy lifting!

Laura: Ha it's your own fault! starts poking my very sore shoulder repeatedly

Lady Lithoniel: Laura please I'm warning you

Laura: just keeps poking

Lady Lithoniel: STOP POKING ME GOD DAMMIT! transforms into giant black wolf

Laura: AHHHHHHHH! runs away, a few seconds later she screams AHHH GET HER OFF GET HER OFF!

Lady Lithoniel: Telepathically enjoy the chap! starts chasing Laura again

WARNING: this chapter is going to be VIOLENT and maybe a little gory, you have been warned! Well at least there's going to be lots of description!

"NO!"

It was like everything was happening in slow motion. Ashley's ears rang from the gunshot. Everything seemed to be happening at once. The gun fired, Horatio fell and she heard a familiar voice scream as a flash of blonde raced to his side. Jerry took aim at Calleigh and cocked the gun. Ashley's eyes turned blood red.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" she roared. She transformed and leaped at him closing her jaws on his hand with bone crushing force. She tasted blood as it oozed into her mouth and felt bones being crushed like they were twigs, but it only increased her blood lust. Jerry let out an inhuman shriek and dropped the gun desperately reaching for the knife in his belt. The two of them hit the deck, locked together. He reached the knife and slashed Ashley across the muzzle. The werewolf yelped, releasing her hold on him. She backed up shaking her head to get the blood out of her eyes. Her lips curled back in a vicious snarl revealing razor sharp and bloody fangs. Jerry readied himself for another attack, grinning insanely; soon this freak of nature would be dead!

Calleigh ran to Horatio's side, he clutched his bleeding arm trying to sit up. Calleigh froze when she heard the gun being cocked again. All of a sudden Jerry let out an inhuman shriek. All the CSI's watched in horrified amazement. Ashley fastened her powerful jaws around Jerry's hand, crushing it as easy as you'd crush a flower. He managed to pull a knife and slashed her across the muzzle. She let go trying to clear the blood out of her eyes. She bared bloody fangs and snarled venomously. Her eyes were blood red with rage and she looked like something that had stepped out of your worst nightmares. Jerry readied himself holding the knife with his good hand grinning insanely.

"God help us!" she whispered as Ashley leaped at him jaws wide.

Ashley leapt at him with a demonic roar fastening her jaws around his arm this time. Her jaws were like a steel trap and the bone snapped like a twig. Jerry slashed at her with all his might but she battled on completely unfazed. The force of her attack made him stumble and they both tumbled over the railing into the clear blue waters. The four CSI's ran to the railing and watched as the waters slowly turned red. Suddenly sirens blared in the distance.

"Oh thank god!" Catherine breathed.

Ashley's movements were severely hampered in the water. Their blood mingled with the water, turning it red so it was like swimming in a crimson sea of death. Ashley winced as the blade sliced into her shoulder; she had to get rid of that knife. She let go of his arm swimming to the surface for a breath and saw Jerry do the same. She broke the surface taking a deep breath before diving back down. Through the red waters she saw him treading water, looking for her. Seizing the opportunity she swam upwards exploding out of the water like a shark, grabbing the knife. Realizing he'd be dog food in a few minutes he swam desperately for the shore. Ashley's keen ears pricked up, she heard sirens fast approaching. She curled her lips back in what could be described as a wolf's smile before perusing her prey. She saw him manage to climb onto the docks and saw police cars screech to a halt. She quietly transformed back into her human self before hauling herself out of the water. A policeman quickly pulled her back and drew his gun along with the others and aiming at Jerry.

"Get down on the ground!" he yelled. Jerry saw Ashley standing behind the officer and lunged. There was a multitude of shots and a bullet ridden and clearly Jerry hit the ground. Knowing there'd be hell to pay later, she gabbed the knife plunging it into his heart as many times as she could, doing as much damage as possible before they pulled her off him. One of the officers radioed for an ambulance.

"I'm okay, Lt. Caine is injured, and he's on the boat." Ashley said panting. She was covered in multiple slashes and there was a large gash across her face extending from almost between her eyes and down her right cheek and jaw, stopping at her throat. But despite her injuries she seemed to be in little pain. She was covered in blood and looked like she had just stepped out of a horror movie. She smiled at her four friends and waved.

"I don't know about you but I could really use a drink!" she yelled.

"I second that!" Catherine said as they walked off the boat. She winced at Ashley's injuries.

"How the hell are you alive right now?"

"Well being a virtually indestructible creature of the night does help you know."

"Ah"

The ambulance pulled up and she and Horatio were loaded inside. Calleigh quickly hopped in before the doors shut. She gently took Horatio's hand leaning on his shoulder with a tired smile. From her position on the stretcher Ashley could see Horatio rest his head on top of hers. Ashley grinned at the two of them. She winced when the stuck her with a needle.

"Oi watch it, I've got enough holes in me already thank you!"

The next morning Ashley sat up in her hospital bed. Just like the last time, her super natural condition had healed almost all her wounds without to much trouble though the gash on her face had left a scar. She smiled as her four comrades plus Eric, Ryan and Alexx came into the room.

"How are ya doin wolf girl?" Ryan asked.

"Never better, you couldn't have come at a better time, I hate hospitals even though I work in one, its just to quiet when you're a patient besides the food, well it just plain sucks!" she said with a grin. Her expression turned serious as she turned to Alexx.

"Did you remove the heart and brain like I told you?"

"Done and said organs destroyed."

"Good, you don't need another werewolf in Miami."

"I think one's enough." Eric agreed.

"Well I'm being discharged this evening and I think you guys owe me a drink!" she said with a wink.

"I still say we should've taken you to the vet." Catherine said. The group laughed at the remark.

"I'm glad this is over, soon we can get back to Vegas." Catherine sighed leaning on Gil's shoulder. Horatio smiled casually slipping his arm around Calleigh's waist. Ashley gave Calleigh a wink. The pretty blonde grinned and returned it.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm starving who's up for some lunch?" Calleigh said.

"Yeah there's a great restaurant not far from here." Ryan said.

"Great see you Ashley!"

They all walked out saying a teasing farewell.

"Oh come on guys no fair!" she said. They laughed and continued on their way. Ashley sank back into bed looking very dejected.

"Bloody CSI's!"

Lady Lithoniel: Yes its almost over, only about one chapter left cries I had so much fun writing this and my writing has definitely improved, I think this is my best work yet if I do say so myself. I hoped you all enjoyed it cause I really enjoyed writing for you guys and I just want to take the time to thank all the people who reviewed YOU GUYS ARE FREAKIN' AWESOME!


	15. Parting Ways

Lady Lithoniel: well here we are the end! cries I can't believe it my first finished fic, I'd just like to thank all the awesome people who reviewed! Now on with the final performance sweeps cloak around and bows dramatically before stalking off into the shadows

Ashley was released the next afternoon. Later that day the gang found themselves at a restaurant having a last drink together.

"Well I think this demon girl has had enough of the south, time to head back up north." Ashley sighed with a small smile, "I heard from my parents yesterday, they've, they've invited me back home."

"That's great!" Calleigh said seeing her friends eyes mist up slightly. Ashley grinned and winked.

"Ah now you don't think this is the last you'll be seeing of me do you?" Ashley smirked taking a sip of her Bay Breeze, "I'll be back don't you worry"

"I'm not worried about you; I'm worried about our sanity." Catherine teased. Ashley mock growled, but her eyes were dancing. Everyone laughed and Ashley noticed Horatio slyly slip an arm around Calleigh's waist and she smiled.

"Well you never know where I'll turn up." Ashley giggled like a naughty child.

"Why do I suddenly feel absolute terror?" Ryan said. Ashley growled and punched his arm playfully.

"Ow that hurt!" he said feigning pain.

"Wolf?" Delko asked.

"Yes?" Ashley and Ryan said at the same time. Everyone at the table cracked up, it felt good to laugh after all they'd been through, now they could get back to normal…well a little more normal anyway. Eric grinned and raised his glass.

"To our favorite werewolf."

"Here, here!" everyone said lifting their glasses.

"Aw guys!" Ashley said, as she blushed modestly.

"Perfect, who ever heard of a modest demon?" Ryan chuckled. Ashley landed him another punch on the arm, "okay I take it back! Jeez!"

"Well I better get a move on and get to the airport, the plane leaves in a bit, I've gotta pack up some last minute things and then its back to the rock for this girl."

Ryan raised an eyebrow and was about to speak when Ashley cut him off.

"And no Ryan I don't mean Alcatraz!"

"Well feel free to visit anytime wolf girl." Eric said. Ashley grinned as she rose from her seat and headed out the door.

"See you 'round by's!" she called back before the door swung shut. The group of CSI's were quiet for a moment.

"Do you think we'll see her again?" Catherine asked quietly.

"Oh I have a feeling." Gil said, "We'll be seeing her again."

A few hours later Ashley was sitting on the plane bound for Vegas. Gil and Catherine had taken some time off and were staying in Miami for a while. By the time they returned she would be gone.

"Hmmm maybe I'll come back for a vacation next summer?" she asked herself quietly. Then she pulled a face and grinned, "Nah it'd probably be boring."

The werewolf chuckled to herself as the plane rose higher in the sky. The clouds below them were like a fluffy white sea. Ashley couldn't help but smile, soon she'd see the frigid North Atlantic she loved.

"Watch out Newfoundland, the Alpha is comin' home!"

THE END…or is it?

Lady Lithoniel: Short I know, but look at the ending, is that not a big enough hint or do I need to put up a virtual neon sign? Oh and for anybody who likes Pirates of the Caribbean I'm a pirates fic today so ya you can look out for that.


	16. Preview

Lady Lithoniel: SURPRISE! Because I'm in such a good mood I'm going to include a preview of my sequel to Perils!

Catherine swallowed heard as she stepped into the old house. The coppery stench of blood was thick in the air. Crimson splatters that adorned the walls told her of the gruesome murder. She finally arrived into the room where the body was found. Taking care not to step on the shards of broken glass from the window or the large blood pools, she moved to get a closer look at the body. It was totally mangled; the victim a tall muscular man, about six feet tall was barely recognizable. The chest had been torn open and the throat had been slashed so forcefully the head was almost severed and the face had been cut to bloody ribbons. Gil came in behind her.

"What do you think, some kind of animal attack?" she said quietly.

"The evidence will speak for itself." He said cryptically. Catherine smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Cryptic as always Gil! Well it had to be something big, look at the size of those slashes, mountain lion maybe?"

"Doubtfully, they're rare enough but in an urban area like this? Besides they look to big for a mountain lion to make."

"What's bigger then a mountain lion out here!? And don't you dare say what I think you're going to say!"

"Too bad, I'm only speculating, but I think we may have a werewolf problem."

"Shut up! It was bad enough last time when the werewolf was our _friend" _Catherine growled.

"Well we'll just have to wait for the evidence to make its conclusion…you still have Ashley's number and address don't you?"

"Never leave home without it."

"Good. We'll call her after the autopsy."

Just then the coroners came in and began loading up the body. Catherine and Gil opened their kits and began to process the scene.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

Suddenly off in the distance they heard a wolf howl shatter silence of the night.

"Gil?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe I should call Ashley as soon as we get back to the office?"

"Good call."


End file.
